The Search
by bpounciecarrjwu
Summary: A newly awoken Exo seeks answers... Feel free to criticism/comment. Awakening Arc (chp1-6) Arc 2 (WIP) Arc 3 (WIP) Update as of 1/3/2016, series will renew in mid-Jan.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

The woman had just finish him, her prized work. Building an Exo within twenty-four hours was no easy feat but she did it. The woman stood there in her small workspace looking down at want she just accomplish. It ash gray body laid flat on her workbench motionless and dead. On any other day she would marvel at him, write his programming, and awaken the human-like machine. But she couldn't, the whole city was evacuating. The Darkness was coming. The woman turned to hear banging on the room door.

_Just one more hour_, she thought, _that all I need!_

The room door swung open, a pale-faced woman stare down at her. She knew one of aids would come and drag her out. The woman clicked her teeth.

"Mistress, we have to leave now!"

_Just one more hour._

"Just give me few minutes!"

"No! We have to go now!"

She bit her lower lip. She want nothing more than truly finish him, see him move, and watch her precious work come to life. She want to stay. This machine was her child, her precious child. The woman took out a small green computer chip from her pocket. She then insert the chip into the Exo's neck. Maybe, if he survive the Darkness, she'll return and wake her child. The woman then kissed the Exo's forehead.

"Alright, let's go." She said in low tone of voice.

The aid nodded and gesture the woman out the room. The woman turned one last time with a small tear in her eye. She stared at her child for about a minute and closed the door.

_We'll meet again, _she thought to herself, _we'll meet again. _

Part 1: Awakening

North-Eastern Dead Zone

Connecticut, North America Empire, Earth

Roho was lone Ghost, searching the ruins of what was once known as the State of Connecticut, particularly it largest city, Bridgeport. Roho knew very little about the place during it pre-Golden Age period, only the fact the city was tripled from its original size. Major factories were build and created but as with all things that happen during the Collapse, these factories now lay in ruin. Forest had reclaim the city in the centuries that it had been abandon. The massive city was only a shell of its former self.

Roho himself was several feet the air, high enough that any Fallen plasma fire would most likely miss if they fired at the Ghost. He was looking for a Guardian, his Guardian. The Ghost was in downtown area of the city, sending out small scanning pulses, when he picked up on the faint Light of a newborn guardian.

"Found you." Roho said.

He send out another scanning pulse to lock in the location of this newborn. Roho began to descend weaving through the broken windows and empty houses. He arrived rather large house with grass filled the cracks in ground and several trees grow within the house. He began to look around the house. Peeking through the many holes that either made by nature or Fallen gunfire.

He enter one room, a workspace. It was mostly covered in vegetation like rest of house. He continued his scan which in turn pointed to a workbench. He scan the workbench and there it was the faint Light of The Traveler.

"Time to wake up Guardian."

In an instant, the workbench was surrounded by blue light, clearing away the vegetation. The ash gray body of an Exo reveal itself to Roho. It eyes flickered open, deep red in color. Seconds later, the Exo stumble onto the ground. Like an infant searching for it mother by clawing with it little fingers, the Exo was clawing at the ground and twisting it body in a wild manner. Roho approach the machine and tried to calm it down.

"Hey, Guardian," Roho spoke in fatherly manner," please relax it's alright."

The Exo stop and stared at the Ghost, it mechanical mouth open and closed repeatedly at the sight of the Ghost. For what whatever reason, the machine finally calmed down and sat still on the floor.

"Good," Roho said then asked," Do you have a name Exo?"

The machine search it databanks, it was registered as "USIKU MODEL NUMBER FOUR".

"Usiku-4." The machine answered after a minute of silence.

"Usiku, Pre-Golden Age African, Swahili. It means night." Roho uttered.

"Usiku-4! Usiku-4! Usiku-4! Usiku-4!" The Exo repeatedly said it name like a child that only knew one word.

"I heard you the first time Usiku,"Roho said jokingly," I'm a Ghost, name Roho."

"Roho…"

"Can you stand?"

"I...believe...so."

"Well stand," Roho said in worrisome voice, "because we're not safe here and it long march to the City."

Usiku stood up, brushing himself off. With Roho floating beside him they walk out of the house and into the main road. The sight of the ruined city was beautiful but sadden to Usiku. It was reminder of how much time has passed since his creation. Usiku looked up and down the main road.

"Where...begin... march?" He asked in a broken sentence and scatter voice.

"Your programming seem to be in a mess but I can't fix it now. Just follow me for now."

Roho floated at speedy pace in front of Usiku with the machine running behind the Ghost. Unaware, the two were being watched. A Fallen dreg scout spotted the Ghost early in the day and had been tracking it ever since. The Fallen was dress in purple armor, an indicator as to which house it belong to. Having seen exactly what the Ghost was doing in the area, the dreg retreated back into a nearby forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: A Machine with Visions

North-Eastern Dead Zone

Connecticut, North America Empire, Earth

Roho and Usiku been traveling for several hours in search of weapons. They enter an area of Bridgeport known as Black Rock. Much like the rest of city, nature has reclaim most of the area. They were following a road that once lead to beach, the road itself was long gone now covered in vines and tree roots. There was a thick forest that separated beach from the rest of the area. Usiku enter this forest in order to see the beach while Roho consistently remind him to find a weapon.

"Please," Roho pleaded," the beach can wait we need find you a weapon!"

"Weapon...wait….want...see." Usiku rebuttal Roho plead.

The Ghost let out a deep sigh and finally allow the Exo to do as he wished. They exit the forest to both a gorgeous but horrifying sight. First thing he notice was crisp blue water the shine bright in the afternoon sun. He turn his eyes to see the hundreds of derelict ships that jammed into a large channel that was connect to the ocean. There was also a pier that laid in ruin and from the path they were on, Usiku could see another beach with several alien spacecraft landed on it.

"No," Roho said dry voice, "They shouldn't be here."

"They...are?" Usiku asked.

"The Fallen," Roho answered," we need to go."

As Usiku turn to re-enter the forest he heard a loud crack-like sound. The skies darken, the once bright day turn also pitch black. A massive alien spacecraft appeared in the sky, creating a shockwave that sent Usiku flying into a tree.

"WE. NEED. TO. GO. NOW!" Roho yelled, there was sense of urgency in his voice that wasn't there before.

"Understood…" Usiku said as he got up and ran out of the forest.

He ran for hours until they came across a weapon shop. Usiku kick the rotten wood framed doors and stepped inside. There were pre-Golden Age weapons laid about on racks and floor. Roho began to scan each weapon see which one still worked.

"Here," Roho yelled hovering over a grayish-blue rifle," Old Khvostovrifle."

Usiku walked over to Roho and immediately pick up the gun but couldn't get to fit in his hands. To be more precise, he couldn't move his fingers and grip the handle.

"Your programming more mess up than I originally thought," Roho said and scanned Usiku," this should only take a few seconds."

Roho disappear into a blue wisp of light and Usiku shut down. His eyes dimmed and stood up motionless. After sixteen seconds, Usiku turned back on, feeling a surge of power with Roho reappearing.

"Better?" Roho asked.

"Much better," Usiku said in clear, precise voice, "how did you do that?"

"Hey, A Ghost need to keep a few secrets"

Usiku wish he could smile at that little offhand remark. He then grab hold of rifle, aimed down it holographic sights. It felt natural to him unlike before. He proceed to shift through the weapon shop cabinets and racks for ammo. Picking up as much he could carry.

"I think this be enough," Usiku utter then asked, "where to next Roho?"

"The Sikorsky Drive Yards," Roho answered," That the only place that may have a ship still intact."

""And our distance?"

"About a day walk if anything."

"Let begin marching shall we."

Usiku and Roho exit the weapon shop with task in hand. They were still being follow by the purple dreg from hours early, now with a party of other dregs and vandals in toe.

Night soon came upon them. Usiku decide to rest in a ditch on the edge of a forest. He set a small camp fire for himself and thought it was best to shut down to save some power. When he did, he enter what could best be describe as a 'dream'.

_Do you remember me?_

_No, who are?_

_How could forget your mother…_

_I don't understand…._

_Of course you don't but please wake up for me…_

_Wake up how?_

_Please...wake up…_

Usiku power surged back on. Like a person awoken from their sleep after a nightmare, the same could said of Usiku.

_What was that? _He thought to himself.

"I just got some odd reading from you just a second," Roho appear in front of Usiku hovering inches from his face," Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!" Usiku snapped.

The two fell silent for a minute.

"I'm sorry," Usiku apologies," I didn't mean say that."

"It alright, just get some rest." Roho said then disappear in a blue wisp.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: The Flight Home Part 1

North-Eastern Dead Zone

Connecticut, North America Empire, Earth

"I told you," Usiku said," I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that." Roho rebuttal.

A day had passed since the incident from last night. Roho and Usiku where on a hill that overlooks the massive complex that was the Sikorsky Drive Yards. The complex covered almost 800,000 square feet of the general area. Roho was scanning the Exo as he sat on top tree stub.

"Anything?" Usiku asked.

"Nothing," Roho answered," but I did figured out your Light."

"Huh?"

"Light," Roho stated," is reason why you're active and why I'm bound to you. Magic, sorcery, a life-force. The Light is many things but ultimately, it is a power bestowed on to you by the Traveler. A power that give rise to your destiny."

"Right…"

Roho sighed," I know it sounds...odd but give it time and you will understand why the Traveler choose you."

"Sure I guess," Usiku said unsure," in any case you stated that figured out my Light."

"Ah yes," Roho said and began to circle around Usiku head," see yours quite interesting. You have great deal of curiosity, but not to same degree as a Warlock.

"Your have loyalty and trust, but nowhere near that of a Titan. You're a Hunter, natural scout and pathfinder.

"You have a Light that lashes out like lightning during a storm, Arc Light, Bladedancer."

"This sounds like a fairy tale." Usiku lamented.

"Let me finish," Roho rebuttal," and as a Bladedancer, I give you this."

Roho disappeared into a blue wisp, returning seconds later with a large knife floating in front of Usiku.

"I present you with the finest blade I ever created if I do say so myself." Roho said with an upbeat tone.

Usiku grabbed the knife. It was large, seven inch blade with a hook at the spine. He juggled the knife from hand to hand. He then began to swing the knife around in his right hand. Cutting into the air around him. It was perfect balance. Light enough so it could be draw fast and heavy enough to cut deep.

"if you're done playing around," Roho asked," mind showing me you're Super?"

"My what?"

"Super it what Guardians call the physical manifestation of their Light."

"Interesting but mind telling me how?"

Roho ponder for a few seconds searching for answer to his question," Think about lighting that charges your blade. That the best answer I can give you."

Usiku still didn't understand the Ghost words but it was worth trying. He closed his eyes and focus on the blade. He thought about lighting or at least the concept of lighting that was programmed into him. Then he felt a power, a pulse, and he open his eyes. The gray blade was bathed in sapphire. A blue aura surround his entire body.

_So this is Arc Light, _Usiku thought to himself, _now let see what it can do._

With a single but violent vertical slash, Usiku let out a wave of Arc Light that cut down dozens of trees behind him. Birds flew into the air as their homes were now reduced to ash. Usiku himself collapse onto the ground. The blade and his body was no longer bathed in sapphire colored light.

"But I must warn you though," Roho said," It can be pretty taxing when your Super is used."

_He tells me this now… _he thought to himself.

His whole body felt like a warhead had smashed into him. After a three minutes of kneeling on the dirt, he regain his composure, and stood up. He sheathed the knife into one of his pouches. He turned and looked down at massive complex. There was ship inside the place and their only way to the city.

"Ready?" Roho asked.

Usiku answered with a simple nodded. Roho disappeared into a blue wisp as Usiku slide down the hill slope. When he reach the bottom, his radar pick up small amount motion to his far right. It wasn't long when bolt of blue light pass right in front of him, missing his face by a few inches. He then aim his rifle in direction of bolt and pull the trigger. He held on to the trigger until the magazine ran dry. Time itself seem to stop for a few seconds as he reload the rifle. The small motion was gone, whatever it was. Usiku lower his rifle and slowly walk in the direction of blue bolt.

As he got closer his radar pickup motion again, this time much closer than before. Usiku jumped back as sapphire blade nearly cut into his face. He finally saw his opponent, a four armed alien dressed in purple armor. The creature made several hissing sound as it charge at him again. Usiku dodge the creature's blade by rolling into the trunk of standing tree. Its blade now stuck into the tree self, forcing the two beings to look at each other face to face.

Usiku looked up and saw into creature ice blue eyes. These were eyes of bloodthirsty hunter. This was being that had no intention of letting the Exo live. Usiku leveled his rifle and pulled trigger. He watch the creature dance violently as bullets pour into its body. The creature itself flew back almost a foot and its body collapsed on the ground. Usiku stood up, looking at his fallen opponent.

"What is this thing?" he asked.

"This thing is a Fallen Vandal," Roho answered, "Judging from its armor, it from the House of Crows. Relatively small House when compared to the House of Devils or Winter. "

"How many Fallen House are there?"

"Who knows but are equally at each other throat. But this is weird Vandals usually hunt in packs."

As if one cue Usiku radar pick up motion again, at least well over a dozen by his count. Soon blue bolts began the strike the trees around him.

_Again, this is something he should have told me… _

The Exo had no time to argue. Instead he made a beeline for the complex. He didn't have the time or ammo to fight. His goal was to find a ship and get to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: The Flight Home Part 2

North-Eastern Dead Zone

Connecticut, North America Empire, Earth

Usiku had found himself in showdown between a small army of Fallen vandals and dregs. They were closing in, fast. He wasn't going to last long. Usiku was already down to last two magazine when the army sprung it ambush and has been chasing him into the parking lot. Usiku hide behind a derelict suv and began to return fire. Blue bolts ripped into suv metal cutting right through the vehicle. The Exo was wildly firing back at his enemy as the net slowly closed around him. Usiku took a few more quick shots before darting into the complex.

"Where the ship Roho?" he asked frantically.

"I don't know," Roho appeared in front of him," I'll go and scout ahead."

"That not the answer I'm looking for!" he yelled as the Ghost floated ahead.

"Just follow me."

Usiku followed the Ghost through the maze-like corridors of the complex until they ended up in the hangar bay. Part of the roof had collapsed in on itself, crushing whatever jump ship that was under it. Roho began to search for flight-worthy craft on the other half of the bay. After three minutes he found an Acadia Class Jumpship hidden in the back of hangar. The ship was surprising in almost mint condition.

"Seems like our luck hasn't run out just yet." Roho said.

"Not today I guess," Usiku said then asked," will it fly?"

"I can make it work."

Roho then disappeared into a blue wisp. A minute later, the long-dead engines of the Acadia turn on. The jumpship twin engines began to roar like thunder cracking through the sky during a storm.

"Transmat, NSL drive, this bird good to go," Roho said.

"Alright then let's go!"

It wasn't long until Usiku found himself in the cockpit. Roho quickly told him about the control console and how to fly. Usiku grab the wheel and with a single push forward the Acadia flew straight into the air through the collapsed roof. After few minutes of flight Roho took control over the Acadia. The Ghost began to push the ancient ship to limits by entering Earth's mesosphere.

"What are you doing?" The Exo asked.

"Fastest way to get to the City is a low orbital drop," the Ghost answered," also I want to show you something."

Usiku looked out the cockpit window to amazing sight. A world almost covered in sapphire. The sun was rising from the east, creating a beauty that cannot be describe not even by a machine. This beauty was Earth.

"It wonderful." Usiku said in awe.

"Yes it is," Roho said," and that what you're fighting to take back. Not just Earth, but every Golden Age colony. This whole star system is full with wonders."

It was long before the Acadia began to descend and re-enter the troposphere at a rapid speed. Surprisingly the Acadia held together. They passed through the clouds and came into view was massive white sphere. It lower sections were scarred and broken. Below it was the rising skyscraper of several building but there was one in particularly stood out among the rest. A tower that raised above the clouds. As if reaching out to the massive white sphere.

"Welcome to the last City Usiku," Roho said," welcome home."

"That sphere," Usiku asked," what is it?"

"That the Traveler," Roho answered," or at least what left of it."

The Acadia began to slowly glide itself into the Tower's hanger. They were greeted by the shipwright, Amanda Holliday, and told they just last of the newborn Guardians to arrive to the City.

"The Speaker plans to give a big speech you fella's," she said," Best get to the courtyard quickly or ya'll will miss it."

Usiku simple nodded and exit the hangar. As he entered the courtyard there was group of Guardians, other newborns, gather in semi-circle around the stairwell that seems to be the entrance to a lower section of the Tower. Usiku stood in back of the group. Listening as man dressed in white began to speak from behind his mask.

"There was a time," he recited, "when we were much more powerful. Let me tell you of that time Guardians.

"Long ago when humanity has yet ascended into stars, we saw something, we saw the Traveler.

"Its arrival change everything, new age began, and human lifespan triple. But not all things are eternal, least of all our Golden Age. A great Darkness sweep through the system, devouring everything in its path.

"Few remember that great battle, fewer still live to tell the tale. Slowly, we grouped up, build the wall, and forge the City, a finally bastion and all that is left.

"Even in these dark times of depression, we have hope. A hope gifted to us by the Traveler. A hope that one day we will reclaim all that was lost. That hope is you, Guardians.

"You may finds thing out there you will not believe. There will be incredible challenges to face and enemies to conquer but you must face them all.

But before you venture out into wilds, speak with Vanguard. Let them guide you, from the Golden Age we came from to the collapsed and broken worlds it left behind."

The Speaker left returning to his study and the crowd slowly divided itself among their respected Vanguard counterparts. Usiku found himself standing along behind the Hunter Vanguard. A fellow Exo by name of Cayde-6. Cayde had given a small introduction speech to the hunters, bounties, and several scouting orders that were in need of new recruits. Usiku however started to daydream, reentering his dream like state. His visions began to return, this time having a much clearer picture of a woman. She had olive skin, deep mahogany hair, and was human.

_You're still lost._

_I'm not lost._

_You're wasting your time, please come find me._

_Leave._

_What?_

"I said leave me alone!" He yelled out of nowhere.

"Something the matter Exo?" One of the newborn hunter asked.

Usiku looked around and quickly realized that entire hall was looking at him. With saying a single word he left the hall and return to the courtyard of the Tower.

"Power surges again," Roho said appearing in front of him," and something...well...something else."

"And that something else is?"

"May I intrude a bit," Cayde interjected.

Usiku and Roho turned around as the veteran hunter slowly walked toward them.

"Master Cayde." Usiku said.

"No need for the master son," Cayde said," I'm not the Speaker or Ikora."

"May I ask what do you want Cayde."

"You saw her."

"What?"

"Her boy. Did you she her. Olive skin, mahogany hair, human?"

"Yes," he answered unsure of himself," just what is she?"

"I wish I could give you some answers but I can't," Cayde utter, "There is someone who can. An Awoken by the name of Aly'neer. She lives in the Steel District.

"Quite frankly, short of a Ghost, she the only one who has a clue about us Exos. Take a shuttle down to the lower sections of the City and ask around. You should find her place in no time."

"Thanks," Usiku said, feeling a bit relieved that he's not only one," I owe you one."

Cayde nodded and return to hall. Usiku quickly flagged down a shuttle. Eager to find this 'Aly'neer'.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Aly'neer

Steel District, Last City, Earth

It didn't take Usiku long to realize why this section of the City was called the "Steel District." All it took was a quick glance and one would notice that the district housed the much of Exo population. After searching and asking a few of his Exo brethren, Usiku found Aly'neer location. A small, two-story house built into the wall. Usiku knocked on the door.

Slowly it opened, revealing an elderly Awoken woman. She had light blue skin, neon green eyes, and thistle-colored hair.

"Are you Aly'neer ma'am?" Usiku asked.

She shook her head," one minute dear."

The elderly Awoken closed the door and minute later it open again. Another Awoken but she was much younger. As least fifteen years of age. She had mauve pixie cut hair, similar light blue skin, and neon green eyes.

"Yes," she asked," you're looking for me?"

"Um no offense," he answered with flat tone, "but your-"

"A kid." Roho interposed.

"Humph I see and if this _kid _wasn't an expert on a certain woman who seem to be every Exo memory bank then maybe you should find someone else!"

Aly'neer nearly slam the door shut but Usiku manage to grab on to it at the last minute. He force the door wide open almost breaking it off the hinges.

"Wait," he pleaded," I need your help."

Aly'neer smirked," of course you do. Come on inside."

Usiku enter the house he could tell it was a modest looking place as he glance around. The modest look change when followed Aly'neer into her personal studio.

Massive computers and monitors. Machine part where scatter around on floor and weird pieces making ominous humming noise. The studio was nothing short pig stein. Aly'neer sat down on a chair and turn on one of the monitors. She then took out several small, cup shape devices from a cabinet drawer.

"Sit." she tapped on the floor next to her.

Usiku, though somewhat confused, sat down on the metal floor. He watch quietly as Aly'neer began to place some of the devices on his body.

"What does this have to do with the woman?" Usiku asked after several minutes of silence.

"That what I've been trying to figure out," she answered," you see, there was this Exo I was friends with not that long ago. Rather talkative tin-man that got me interested on how you tin-cans work.

"He used to tell me stories about a woman and some kind of tower. The Deep Stone Crypt, have you heard of it?"

"No."

"Huh weird, nearly all Exos I meet always talk about it when they start to dig deep into their memory banks but also some saw the woman.

"You see I think this woman might have been the first Exo even though she's human."

"Care to explain how a human can turn herself into an Exo?"

"And there lies the problem," she placed the last device on his forehead," I've been running into a little roadblock for some time now. Most regarding how did she turn herself and the location of the Deep Stone Crypt.

"An Exo memory bank are usually so fragmented and broken that her identity, how she turned, and the Crypt's location is lost but you seem different."

"Because I'm a guardian?"

She shook her head," I've examine a few Exo guardians before but you just seem… new. I don't know, like fresh off the workbench new."

Usiku titled his head and let out a simple "um."

"It just hard for me to explain," she laughed, having never seen a confused Exo before," anyways mind summoning your light bulb?"

"I'm a Ghost actually," Roho said, martialing himself in a blue wisp," Usiku are you sure about this?"

"It's not like I got any other options."

"Are you two done chit-chatting?" Aly'neer asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Fine," Roho sighed," what do you want me to do?"

"Just scan him or whatever you light bulbs do to repair guardians."

"And me?" Usiku asked.

"Meditate."

"So you want me to think?"

"No, I want you to stop talking and just be quiet."

Ignoring her sarcasm, Usiku began to meditate, and entered a dream-like state he has enter many times before, which he was all too familiar with.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Memory

Steel District, Last City, Earth

_His vision was blurred. His mind cleared, empty. He could hear laughter but he could tell from where._

_His vision began to clear and saw before he was a tower, open grass field, and laughter of unknown individuals. _

_The tower reach into clouds, cutting into the very sky itself. _

_He felt at peace. For reason he could not explain, the machine felt at peace._

"_You here." He turn around, finally seeing the woman who has been haunting him._

_She had the appearance of a willow but still, for one reason or another, keep her beauty of more youthful days._ _Olive skin, deep mahogany hair, and hazel eyes. _

_She was smiling, a smile full of warmth and comfort but for what? The machine couldn't fully understand._

"_What are you?" the machine asked._

"_I already told you," she sound disappointed," I'm your mother."_

"_So, you're the one who made me?"_

"_Not just you, but every one of my child, each precious to me."_

"_Your child, the Exos, you had a hand in our creation?"_

"_A hand? No it was not just 'a hand', I gave my blood, my mind, my heart."_

_She place her hand on the machine's chest. Her smile now gone. The machine could no longer hear the laughter. There was cries now, wails, the field of open grass was now set on blaze. The tower was crumbling._

_The woman start cries, looking up at the machine, her tears were blood red._

"_Find me, find the Crypt before they destroy it."_

"_Who?"_

"_The Brass beings. The time lords. Stop them before it too late."_

_The woman began to multiply, placing hands around the machine and pledging him with the same words over and over again._

"_Roho, wake me up…."_

"_Roho…"_

"Roho!"

"Hey tin-man," some ask, "you're alright?"

Usiku vision began to clear. He jolt up, pacing back and forth in the small studio. He slowly calmed down and looked at Aly'neer. She gazed at the Exo with amazement.

"What was _that?!_" Usiku asked.

"A breakthrough," Aly'neer smiled," I got some coordinates from your deep meditation session."

Aly'neer turned around, pressing several keys on the holographic keyboard. The monitor displayed a building on a distant planet.

"These coordinates lead to old Ishtar Academy building on Venus or at least whatever buried under it."

"Venus," Roho objected," There is no way we are going to Venus."

"Why not?" Usiku asked.

"Oh let see," Roho answered sarcastically," beside the fact that the Vex control much of the planet and the Fallen House of Winter have now began to besiege the place.

"There also the fact that you're a newborn and it take nothing short of full fire team to even walk around the Headlands. Venus sounds like such cheerful place visit."

"Well your light bulb is right about one thing," Aly'neer said," if you plan to go to Venus you're going to need a team at your back and better gear."

"Fine," Usiku be soundly defeated," Venus can wait, for now at least. Roho can you at least save those coordinates?"

"I already save them."

"And you," Usiku turn toward Aly'neer," what do I owe you?"

"Nothing," she said," but promise me one thing; when or whatever you find on Venus, you tell me about it. Promise?"

"Promise."

Usiku left Aly'neer's house, now having a destination he needed to reach. Usiku knew now what his destiny is, it's finding the Deep Stone Crypt, and the clues to its location lies on Venus.

"So what now?" Roho asked.

"A week."

"What?"

"If I can gain a fire team in one week, get some experience, and find better gear…"

"Usiku," Roho stated," I know what you're planning but chances of the Vanguard allowing you access to Venus are slim at best. "

"She was crying Roho," Usiku turn toward his Ghost," tears of blood. Pledging, no, begging me to find her. If I have to defy the Vanguard or you on this…"

"Alright," Roho sighed," one week."

"Thank you."

"Hmm now that I think about," Roho recited," I believe Lord Shaxx is looking for new recruits to participate in the Crucible, partially in skirmish."

Usiku nodded and flagged down a shuttle to take him back to the Tower.

Author's notes

Hello and thanks for reading this so far. This is the ended of first arc in my little story. The second arc, we'll meet Usiku's fire team, go to Venus, and start a whole chain of events that will leaded to the conclusion of my little story. Again, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: The Hezen Warlock pt1

The Tower, Wolf's Den, Earth

Long seven days passed since Usiku was assigned to his fire team; fire team Rook. Lord Shaxx, the Crucible handler and mastermind, had placed the Exo hunter within fire team that specialized in reconnaissance and in need of a final member. The three Guardians instantly clicked becoming close friends almost overnight.

Usiku himself also gained new armor and weapon. He now wore 0A0X Nightmask set with the exception of his helmet, which is of the 1.3 variant. He replaced the centuries-old Khvostovrifle with a newer – much better – Primed Yamaduta S4 equipped with a Focus Lens FLSR scope. He also sported a cape known as the Cloak of the Shadowsmiths.

Tonight the fire team was celebrating another victory in the Wolf's Den, a nickname for a small bar located in the lower section of hangar. As always with these types of celebration Usiku was unable to proper take part due to in able to eat or drink. Never the less he listen attentively as his teammate discuss today victory.

"I wish I could have seen the look under that warlock's hood," team Rook's titan clad in Vanir Type 0 armor – Adolph Kaiser recited, "man poor bastard must scared speechless when he saw me coming around the corner."

Compare to his teammate Adolph was massive human who was good two or three heads taller. Fair skin, ocean blue eyes, and wiry auburn colored hair. He carried a Painted SUROS CGB-47 equipped with a Red dot-OAS sight. Adolph, like many titans, wore a mark known as the Mark of the Sun.

"Oh please," Rook's warlock who sported a full set of AOS#AL-Suhail II – Yun-seo Park retorted," the only reason you were able to get drop on him was because of my brilliant planning."

Yun was also human and had far fairer skin than Adolph. Yun is a beautiful warlock blazon with deep brown eyes, curly, shoulder length black hair. She was also Rook's designated leader. She carried Primed Big Sky MK.48 and wore a traditional warlock bond known as the Twist of Fate.

"Brilliant? If you mean letting them get ahead of us by few hundred points and Shaxx barking at us to get our shite together, then yeah I would called that brilliant."

Annoyed, Yun turn towards Rook's silent marksman.

"Usy," She called Usiku by a pet nickname," you saw the how whole fight went down. Back me up here!"

Usiku shrugged," Well we were losing until Adolph flank them…"

"See," Adolph proudly trumpet," even the robot on my side."

"Usy," Yun-seo cried," you're going to betray your dear leader!"

"I'm only stating the obvious," Usiku said," plus your both drunk."

The two humans spoke unison," We're not…"

"Both of you had over 3 liters of alcohol over the course of three hours."

Once again the two humans spoke," I'll really hate it when you do that…"

Usiku made a light chuckle before switching the conversation. Figuring this was maybe the best time to convince them about his plan.

"Guys," he said," I want to talk about Venus…"

"Oh shite," Adolph protested," not Venus again!"

"Usy," Yun-seo lament," I thought we already talk about this."

"I know it just…," Usiku paused for a few second," there something on Venus that I want to investigate and -"

"Usiku," her voice was surprisingly clear," there a snowball chance in Hell that anyone of Vanguard will allow us access to Venus unless -"

Yun-seo stop herself after remembering something that was posted on the bounty board a while back.

"Unless what?" Usiku asked.

"Master Rey posted a bounty on a Hezen Warlock that went missing on Venus. She was looking for anyone to find him and report back."

"Yun," Adolph once again protested," you can't serious."

"I'm not saying we should take the job."

"But we should." Usiku said, voicing his opinion.

The three fell into silence. Usiku knew his teammate were wary of the prospect of going to Venus. They knew any chance that arise for them or at least for Usiku, to go the sister planet of Earth, he would take it.

"Alright," Yun-seo spoke," let's wait a day, clear my mind, and I'll speak to Master Ikora about the bounty."

"Thank you."

"And your opinion on this Adolph?" Yun-seo turn towards the titan.

"If our dear leader wants to send to early grave," sarcasm dripping from his mouth," then sure I'm in."

Yun-seo rolled her eyes," Alright then, back to the bunks and I'll make a call to Master Rey."

The next day came sooner than expected. Fire team Rook was summon to Ikora Rey's personal study with the Tower. To Usiku and Adolph, a warlock's study was something out old fantasy tale. The walls were covered with both pre and Golden Age text. Trophies from her days as wondering explorer liter various corners of the room. Ikora herself was sitting at a table in the center of study, reading some ancient tome only she could understand.

"Yun-seo Park of East Wind Order," Yun-seo announced," and designated leader and fire team Rook reporting in as you requested Master Rey."

Ikora made light chuckle," I see Shaxx trained you well. You sound like one of his titans."

Ikora slowly walked towards the rookie Guardians and examined each. Her eyes finally rested on Usiku. Her deep emerald eyes stare into his. As if the veteran warlock was looking for something. After three minutes, she once again spoke to Yun-seo.

"I see you took up that bounty I place," she said, "though I was honestly expecting individuals with a bit more experience."

"I believe we're experienced enough," Yun-seo said," May I ask how long ago you create that bounty?"

"Well over a month ago," Ikora answered," I was about to cancel it until your little gang accepted it."

"I see and this Warlock, a member of your Hidden I presume?"

"My my aren't you clever."

"I'm just making an educated guess Master Rey," Yun-seo sported a weak smile," was I correct?"

Ikora nodded," Yes he's rather strange Exo rambling on about a woman on Venus."

"A woman," Usiku utter," human with olive skin, deep mahogany hair?"

Ikora once again nodded and narrow her eyes at Usiku as if he spoke out of term. Yun-seo did the same. He merely titled his head and shrugged his shoulder.

"Let return to the subject at hand," Yun-seo said," what is this warlock's name Master Rey?"

"Master Che Zi-12 of the Praxic Order," Ikora answered," You have my permission to go Venus and I will personal speak with the Vanguard to iron out any details."

Yun-seo nodded and gesture for the fire team to leave the study. As they left and made their way to the Tower hangar the team felt that a massive amount of responsibility was placed on their shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: The Hezen Warlock pt2

Ishtar Academy, the Inner Sanctum, Venus

"How many are there?!" Adolph yelled, his voice being almost muted by the plasma fire.

"I counted at least eight dozen!" Yun-seo yelled back from cover.

Team Rook had found themselves pinned between a rock and hard place as a large company of Vex goblins and hobgoblins cornered the rookie Guardians inside the Ishtar Academy. Hours earlier before their departure for Venus, Ikora's Ghost had informed the Guardians of Che Zi-12's last location within the Academy, which were not too far from the coordinates Usiku gleaned from his session with Aly'neer.

They're arrival to Venus seem to go unnoticed. Team Rook landed their jumpships inside large cavern. They quickly jumped onto their sparrows and cruised along the Shattered Coast. It was this waning hours before their encounter with the Vex that Usiku started to ask some questions.

"Yun," he wondered," what exactly is a Hazen Warlock?"

"It's a title," she answered," offered given to warlocks whom extensively study the Vex. They offered wear garments such as the Manifold Seeker. Though some, which I would consider true Hezen warlocks, wear robes forged out of Vex material. Rumor has it that some have even gone deeper into the Vault of Glass then Kabr himself."

"So their insane," Adolph chimed," perfect."

Yun-seo retorted," They still their minds intake. It not like they openly communicate with the Darkness like Toland."

"In any case," Usiku made gesture towards a raising building," I believe we've reached our destination."

Team Rook stood at the entrance of the once mighty Ishtar Academy. None of their radar pick up any signs of Fallen or Vex activity. They slowly made their march into the halls of the academy. Once inside, they examine some of the books left behind from the Golden Age. Yun-seo in particular, as she commanded her Ghost to scan and analysis as many books as possible, mostly for her own research. Usiku separated himself from the rest of his team to talk to Roho.

"Roho," he asked," how far from those coordinates we got from Aly'neer?"

"Not too far," Roho appeared in a blue wisp," but…"

"But what?"

"You're going to need a shovel."

"This is not the time for jokes Roho."

"I'm only partly joking," his voice flatten," Usiku, your standing above those coordinates as we speak but it at least 14,000 feet underground."

"Contact!" Adolph voice boomed throughout the hall.

Within microseconds, Yun-seo and Usiku rush towards the titan as black clouds gathered inside the hall. It was the Vex. The three immediately took cover as plasma fire began to shout out of the clouds. At least ninety-six, a mixed company of goblins and hobgoblins, cornered team Rook.

"Supers! Now!" Yun-seo ordered.

Usiku was the first to jump into action. He drew his knife, coating it and his entire body with Arc Light. With single swing, Usiku send out wave of thunder. He watched has several Vex goblins disappeared into blue dust. Next was Adolph, who had jump high into the air. Like Usiku, thunder crack and screamed from his fist as he catapulted into group of hobgoblins. Final, Yun-seo, much like Adolph, raised high into the air. Void Light gather around her palm. Then with single flick of her wrist, send out triad of Nova bombs into the remaining Vex.

"We got more contact!" Roho yelled.

Once again black clouds was filled the hall. They knew if another company of Vex was warping in, they would not be able to use their Supers again. Usiku then felt a warmth of the Light surging from behind him. He turn only see something ripped from an old religious text. An angel bathed in golden light with its wings spread wide open. He wanted nothing more than to gawk at the angel's presence but knew better. He returned his focus on the Vex. Thirty-five goblins, fifteen hobgoblins, and three Minotaur.

"Now Guardians!" the angel ordered

Team Rook once again used their Supers, repeating their previous action. Thunder from both Usiku and Adolph turning most goblins into blue specks of dust. Yun-seo focus on the Minotaur since her Super was the most effect against their shields. A triad Nova bombs slammed into their massive bodies disabling their shields. Usiku and Adolph turn their focus on Minotaur.

Usiku thrust his knife deep into one of alien machine chassis and dragged it in a vertical motion. Slicing the Minotaur in two. Adolph smashed second one into the ground, repeatedly punching it until nothing but blue-bronze colored metal was left. He then turned his eyes toward the final Minotaur, breaks one of its leg with energized fist. Finishing it out with a downward jab. The mysteries angel threw balls of hellfire at the hobgoblins, turning all of them is smoldering pieces of metal.

"Was that all of them?" Adolph asked.

"I believe so," Yun-seo answered and turn towards the mysteries angel," but who are you?"

The angel was no longer bathed in golden light. Just as Yun-seo describe them, he was a warlock dressed in robes adored with Vex armor.

"I am Master Che Zi-12 of the Praxic Order," the Hezen warlock - Che Zi answered, "and who are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9: Messenger

Ishtar Academy

Ishtar Commons, Venus

After introducing themselves to Che Zi and telling him about their mission, the warlock ordered fire team Rook to follow him to a safe haven way from the Vex and Fallen. They did not argue and the rookie Guardians followed their senior orders as he led the path. They dart in and out of shadow, hidden at ever Vex and Fallen patrols, and finally made it to section of the Academy known as the Commons.

These were apartment complex from the Golden Age. Like prey hiding from a fearsome predator, the four Guardians clung to the shadows as Vex and Fallen fought over a downed skiff. They enter a ventilation shaft on the far side of a derelict building. After ten minutes of climbing they arrive at a five person apartment. Che had set up several small stations for communication and tracking as well as a small research lab.

The Guardians settled down by taking off their helmets. Usiku quickly studied Che face. He had a platinum face and white eyes with eight tick-tack marks running along the side of his cheek.

_Was he counting the day or something else…? _He wondered.

Che noticed Usiku's gaze but did not say a word. Usiku want to say something but could not get the words to form.

"We should be safe here," Che said," I don't believe either the Vex or Fallen know about this place.

"I would offer you some refreshments but you know us Exos. We really don't need to refresh ourselves. Unless we wipe our memory banks of course."

"Wow," Adolph said," and here I thought only Usiku was bad at telling jokes."

Yun-seo immediately slapped the titan in the back of his head.

"I apologies for my companion," she said," It seems neither Lord Shaxx nor Zavala's lessons got through his thick head."

Che laughed," it quite alright young one. For years people been telling me I tell horrible jokes yet I still try. Maybe one day.

"But for now let me change this conversation, why did the old lady send three rookies," Che asked, directing the question at his fellow warlock," did Master rey not get my message?"

"We're just the messengers Master Zi," she answered," You been missing for over month according to Master Rey."

"Missing? But I've been…" Che stop for a few minutes before cursing under his breath.

"Blasted then someone has be intercepting my messages."

"Was it the Vex or Fallen?" Usiku asked.

Che shook his head," No, either parties would have destroyed this place by now and my observations, they haven't found it yet."

"And it is?"

"Master," Yun-seo interjected," I would to know what 'it' is as well."

"Same." Adolph spoke up.

Che looked at the three Guardians. Even with machine eyes, they could tell the warlock was holding something. His eyes then soften, ready to reveal all to the rookies.

"Do any of you know about the library of Alexandria?"

Usiku and Adolph were lost for words looked utterly confused. Yun-seo answered in their stead.

"It was a Pre-Golden Age library. Records say it housed some of greatest mind and works of literature in its time.

It was burned down during either the destruction of Alexandria or some kind of conquest by an old age emperor."

"But what does some ancient library have to do with it?" Usiku asked.

"I ask because were standing in it," Che answered," The Ishtar Academy or should I say the Collective as a whole created another library. Here on Venus.

"But there also something else, a tomb, a crypt. Something buried under this forsaken world. The Fallen, despite their best efforts, haven't been able to find it.

"The Vex to my knowledge also don't know it location. I sent coordinates to Master Rey in ordered to reclaim it.

"But now it seems a third party might also know it location."

"It other words," Usiku uttered," You need our help."

Che nodded and continued," I don't know who or what this third party is. But I can't - we can't let find this tomb. At least until I speak with it caretaker."

"Wait," Yun-seo asked," there still someone, from the Golden Age, inside this tomb?"

"yes an interesting woman with deep mahogany hair and olive skin."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10: The Librarian of Alexandria

Ishtar Academy

Ishtar Commons, Venus

After seeing the reactions from the rookie Guardian Che knew they have her heard of woman. He told them a story about dream, tower, and his meeting with a woman calling herself "Mother." Over time, Che began to call her the Librarian of Alexandria akin her to one of it great scholars or librarians. Che told them about his visit Aly'neer, and delved deeper into this myth. At first he thought he would find answers at Aphrodite Terra but only ran into dead end.

"I was foolish to think that I would find answers there," he said finishing off his tale," when it here, on Ishtar, this where the Deep Stone Crypt is buried.

"This is where we, the Exos, were either create or the consciousness of others implant into us."

"Wait," Usiku question," implant?"

"Yes," Che said," Have you ever got feeling, that maybe your mind is not your own? That it once was someone else?"

"Can't say I haven't."

"I have. During one of mediation session, I slipped into deep thought. I remember having a family. A wife, children, and farmland as far as the eye could. I could feel the wind against my skin, not the sensors of this metal frame, but flesh and blood.

"But why would a war machine such as myself have these memories? They're not my own. I'm not human, made of cells and organs. I am a machine created from steel and wire.

"Who ever built me, they gave me these memories. Someone what something to life forever."

"Sorry if this sounds offensive," Yun-seo asked," but are you sure these memories are truly someone else and not false?"

"I'm sure of it," Che answered with resolute voice," I had have these memories, even after numerous reboots, they have remain the same. Same wife, same children, same farm."

"I thought you said these guys _aren't _insane…" Adolph said.

Both Usiku and Yun-seo narrowed their eyes at the titan who only shrugged his shoulders in return. Che looked at the fire team. He could see they still have some growing to do.

"So," Usiku uttered," someone built you with memories of the dead is that what you say?"

"We all might have memories of the dead young hunter. You just haven't found yours yet."

"Then help me find it."

"Master Zi," Yun-seo interjected," we have mission and need to report back to the Vanguard."

"Agreed," Che said," we have a third party intercepting my messages and this finding need to be reported. But I can't go with you."

Adolph sighed, "Great…"

"I and the young hunter must find the Librarian. He needs to meet her."

"Yun," Usiku proposed," permission to stay. This is something I need to do."

Yun-seo looked into Usiku eyes. Despite their mechanical nature, Yun-seo could tell there a determination to find the truth. To find answers to his own origins. She titled her head down for a moment and sighed loudly.

"This either going to be the best decision I ever the made or the worst. Hell if is, we all come back to Tower with smiles on our faces."

Usiku knew that was her way of granting him permission. He thank his team leader with a nod.

"So I and Adolph will go back to Earth now. Good luck." Yun-seo said.

"Yeah, good luck." Adolph chimed.

The two exit through the route that Che used early. After few minutes of silence Che spoke.

"Are you ready to meet her young hunter?"

"Yes I am."

With that the two left the apartment through another route. Usiku was ready to face the Librarian and discover who he is.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11: The Third Party

Ember Caves

Ishtar Sink, Venus

Venko stare through the scope of his Broken Truth-LR1 as the two guardian ships climb into the air. The Awoken Hunter then clicked his teeth.

_Damnnit, one missing._

He slide down the rocky slope he was perched on and ran for the encampment. Venko was apart of a Dead Orbit "acquisitions" team sent to Venus after their cipher intercepted messages from a warlock researching what they been calling 'Pandora's Box', but they were not the only here. Someway or another, the Future War Cult caught wind of their operation. Instead of revealing their operation to the Vanguard, FWC wanted to join in exchange to keep their mouths shut.

Venko did not like the idea of working with FWC. Firmly believes, as their name suggest, a group of war craze cultist. But what was he going to do? He was not an Arach and by time his team was ready to depart when three FWC members came out of nowhere and join. He hate it and continues to hate it two months later. Venko made to encampment. The two factions divided the small cave they called home. The FWC made up of two warlocks and a titan occupied right side while Venko, another hunter, and warlock occupied the left.

"Report." One of FWC warlock, dress in full Astrolord armor, command.

"Two left," he answered," one seems to be staying behind."

"Then that creates a problem."

"How so?"

"That means the warlock on his way to see her."

_Again with this her…_

"Listen," Venko stated," I nor does Dead Orbit care about some Exo fantasy…"

The warlock stood up," she isn't some fantasy, you poor fool."

At that instant, both sides were on their feet, hands on the grip of their weapons. Venko gesture for his team to sit. The warlock did the same.

"Listen," Venko said," our main focus should be on the Vanguard. If those two can make their case then this whole operation is in jeopardy."

"Agree," the warlock nodded," I'll get in contact with Lakshmi-2."

"Rey," Venko callout to the Dead Orbit warlock," get Arach Jalaal on the line."

"Yes sir!" The warlock moved quickly to the comm station.

Yun-seo and Adolph arrive at the Tower seem to cause quite the unexpected buzz. The two could hear bypassing guardians and citizen's talk about the rookie team. As they walk through the Tower Plaza, they were greet by none other than Ikora Rey herself.

"Master Rey," Yun-seo asked," what going on?"

"Come with me." she answered.

Silent, the two follow behind her march into the Hall of Guardians. There a very loud and vocal discussion was taking place.

"You two can't be serious." Cayde said.

"We are very serious Cayde," Arach Jalaal spoke," we wish to suspend all operations on Venus for 24 hours until our joint acquisition team complete their mission."

"We are not suspending a dozen or so just for one mission Jalaal." Commander Zavala voiced his opinion.

"Please listen to reason Commander," Lakshmi pleaded," this is a delicate operation and has already been hindered."

"Everyone," Ikora announced," I believe the team of rookies I sent have return."

All eyes then turn and gaze at Yun-seo and Adolph. Needless to say, the two rookie guardian nearly hidden behind the veteran warlock.

"You," Jalaal utter," it been this little group that has been disturbing two whole months of work!"

"We haven't disturbed anything Arach," Yun-seo protest," we been following Master Rey's orders."

"And were those orders to destroy our operation that nearly cost the lives of your fellow guardians?"

"What?"

"You heard me child," there was anger in Jalaal's voice," I want these so call guardians striped of their ranks and remove from the field!"

"Enough!" Ikora yelled, her voice boomed throughout the hall.

"I have done nothing but listen to you two throw around hyperbole and accusation for two hours," she stared down both faction representatives," And since I'm in charge of all operation on Venus, Ill will not suspend operations nor will these two be punish. Now leave this Hall before I bring this to the Consensus."

"Fine," Jalaal raised his hand," I'm leaving, seeing as the Vanguard, as always, been no help."

Jalaal march out the hall leaving his counterpart with the Vanguard. Ikora sighed and ask towards Yun-seo.

"Now then did you find Master Zi?"

"Um yes," Yun-seo answer with a slight stutter," he found something interesting on Venus."

In the Tower hangar bay, Arach Jalaal took out a small communication device from his pocket.

"This Jalaal to acquisition team," he spoke through the device," can you read me?"

"We read you loud and clear," a voice, Venko, replied from the other side," how was the talk with the Vanguard?"

"As fruitless as I expected," he said," proceed with operation. Kill those two guardians if you need to."

"And the FWC?"

"Tell those fools that Lakshmi gave them marching order."

"Yes sir."

With that, the conversation ended. Venko motion for his team to pick up gear and move FWC counterpart, understandably, were hasten to follow suit.

"Lakshmi said you guy have marching orders. Just follow us."

The FWC members simply nodded. Venko wonder why they did not question him but never the less, they were on the move.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12: As Above So Below

The Vex Catacombs, Venus

Che and Usiku left the apartment via safety tunnel. They bypass the Fallen and Vex to an underground access behind the ruins of the academy. The tunnel itself had a single elevator and enough room to fit two people. The ride down was quiet. No words were exchanged between the two Exos until the elevator hit the ground level. The two walked out, slowly. Their Ghosts materialized and shine a light down a narrow passageway.

"This way," Che said.

Che began to walk down the path with Usiku not too far behind him. From a quick observation, Usiku notice that the natural rock has long since merged with Vex architecture. Even for a machine, he had this heavy, eerie feeling. He couldn't describe it. Dread? Horror? Emptiness? He didn't know. With only two light sources and possible surround on all sides. Usiku could think of one word: darkness. Yes, so deep behind enemy territory and far away from the Traveler's Light. Darkness was, now is, the only word Usiku could use.

"I don't like this place." he said out loud.

"Agreed," Che continued to press ahead," the Darkness here is strong. This land, this whole area, it tainted."

"Then let's make this quick."

The two nodded and began running down the passageway. As they ran, thoughts, flashbacks, poured into Usiku's mind. The open field he once saw before became clear. He was in a city or at least the outskirts of a city. He heard the laughter again. Children were laughing and playing in a park.

"Usiku!" Che called out.

Usiku regain his focus. He was on the ground. When did he fall? He tried to get back up, but fail.

"You remember now?" Che asked and offer a hand.

"Yes," Usiku grabbed the hand and pulled himself back up," it's all coming back."

"Contact!" Roho shouted.

The two turn to frizzing sound and dim light of Vex warping in. In ten seconds flat the two found themselves surrounded by a legion of Vex goblins and hobgoblins. With nowhere to run or take cover, both Guardians activated their Supers. Usiku turned into a blue bolt of lightning, cutting down the machines as they fired at him. Che Slung balls of fires to clear out the remainder. But soon warped in. Legions of goblins, hobgoblins, and minotaurs funneled into the passage. The two tried to engage and use their Supers for another attack, but were pushed back by the combined firepower. Their gear was torn apart faster than either of Ghost could repair in time. But a shot rang out. A rocket smashed into the Vex column in front of them. More bullets and rockets joined a chorus.

"Get up." A hand reaches down beside Usiku.

He looked and saw an Exo, or something that resembled an Exo. Several more Exo-like beings join, adding their own hymn of bullets to the chorus. Usiku rose from the ground and onto his feet. Che, activating his Super again and hurling hellfire at Vex, push forward.

"Get moving." the unknown machine said.

Usiku nodded and ran. The Exo-like beings cut a path for Guardians and they ran. Usiku and Che follow the Exo-like machine into a large bunker. Once all were inside, the Exo-like machines closed the doors.

"This won't stop them," One of the machine said," but they won't be able to teleport into here."

"Thank you," Che said," I'm Guardian Che Zi of the Last City. And this is my friend Usiku."

"Guardians?" The machine asked.

The room then filled with buzz from other machines. Each looking at Che and Usiku as if they were archangels standing before them.

"Come," the one of the machines spoke," the Maker must see you two at once."


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13: Ambition

Venko didn't know he got separated from the others. He follows the same route they plan and had to take in order to follow the two Guardians. But now, he far away, crawling on all three limbs. His Ghost was destroyed in the fight against the Vex. The group was horrible outnumbered and completely outmatched. He barely remembers the fight, only that he got away while the others were pounded by plasma fire. Venko himself was badly wounded. His entire right arm was blown off its socket. A good third of his ribs was broken. Every time he took a breath of air, he vomits blood. He crawled to his back faced a rocky wall. Venko closed his eyes and began to reminiscence on his life.

His thoughts went back when he first woke up as a Guardian. His Ghost discovered him deep in the Mumbai Push, inside a crashed transport. He doesn't remember much. The Ghost tried to explain that legend states the Darkness created the Awoken, his people. Venko, who had just been reborn did not care. Even now, as his dying does not care about his own origins. He remembers how he searches the city for the way to the Last City and banded together with other newly awoken Guardians to capture a Fallen Skiff. They manage, though with the loss of a few others in the process. He had long since forgotten the newborns' names that died that day, but their deaths allowed him and others make it safe in the city.

Thinking deeper now, maybe it was here where Venko lost faith in the City. Guardians are borne out in wild with no way home. To him, it seems like the City was condemning him to die again. Maybe it was here where he started to curse at the Traveler for picking him. The great God known as the Traveler gave them all the same power but few would die. What was the point in this power if he could not protect those he called comrades. Venko remembers the days he spent listening to Dead Orbits' various speeches. Like him, they cursed the Traveler. They wanted nothing more than to leave the City. Seeing it as nothing more than a graveyard.

Venko, possibly out of guilt or impulse, joined the Dead Orbit. He wanted to get away from the Traveler. To get away from the City. To get away from dead newborns that cling to his mind. He quickly rose through the ranks. Venko took up any mission that would benefit Orbit's cause, going so far as to insert in Reef territory. He stops counting how many deep expeditions into Reef he took. His mind says a little over three dozen but it was probably more. A part of him wanted to always see a Corsair face when he sneaked in and out of Reef without them knowing.

Venko mind was fading, his thoughts travel to recent events. The group followed the two Guardians down via another elevator shaft. The FWC warlock tried to track their Light but, as Venko felt the minute they got down there, the place was filled with the Darkness' energy. Nether the less, they continue until there was no road left to follow. The group bickered for a bit before deciding to search for another route. But as they turned to look around, the Vex warped in. They threw everything they had at the machines but at last, as Venko mind continue to wonder about.

This was death. He thought to himself. This was where the road ends. A pity, he truly wanted to see life beyond this system. Beyond the confines of the City Walls. Beyond the scope of what the Dead Orbit had planned and build. He was not afraid of death. He had already accepted its grace once before. Venko took his last breath and welcome death with open arms.


	14. Chapter 14

From the Machine

The Vex Catacombs, Venus

Che and Usiku followed the machines as they guide them to the maker. After several minutes of twisting corridors and passages way, the group stood in the entrance of a massive hall. The room was filled with odd architecture. A cross between human and Vex. Golden Age metal work merged with Vex masonry. The place was truly a sight to behold. In the center, a large like structure divided the hall in half. Standing in front of this tower was a woman. The group disperses while the leader motioning Che and Usiku to follow behind him.

The three walked closer to the woman Usiku began to have memories from a time long forgotten. He was a child playing in a park on the outskirts of a city. He was running, laughing, and crying. His memories came back to him now. He was a child once before. But a quick as they came, they faded away. The three now were only mere feet away from the woman.

"Maker," the leader said," we have Guardians."

The woman turned around. Her skin was dark olive and mahogany hair. She dressed almost like a warlock. A Ghost soon materialized itself next to her and she proceeded to walk Che and Usiku. She looked over Che first while running her hands down his robes. The Ghost scanned Che and quickly floated back to the woman's ear.

"This is not the one," she said.

She turns towards Usiku. The woman pressed her hands against his armor. She then rested her head again his chest. The Ghost as scanned him as well before quickly floating back. She looks up at the Exo and smile. Tears ran down her face and she embraced Usiku with all her might.

"It's him." The Ghost said.

"I know," she replied," I know."

Che looked Usiku. Even with his helmet on Usiku could tell it was the look of bewilderment. The woman soon released him from her grip.

"Helmet off pleased," She said.

The two nodded and took off their helmets. The woman continues to look at Usiku with an even bigger grin once his helmet was off.

"Exactly how I left you." she smiled.

"May I ask," Usiku questioned," just who are you?"

The woman smiled turn into a frown. Usiku could see the pain her eyes.

"You don't remember me?"

"Of course, I don't. What little memories I have before you or someone else turned me into this is vague at best.

"I awoke with fragments of past life. An image of a child, who is, no, was me, now circles in my mind. I came here seeking answers."

"You're right," she said," you, both of you, deserve answers."

"Maker," the leader interjected," we have to be quick. The Vex are trying to break into the bunker for some time. They can't teleport but..."

"They will overrun us with extreme prejudice I understand. Tell the others to prepare the gates and pack up. Prime the charges for denotation in twelve hours."

"Why," Che spoke up," why destroy this beautiful palace?"

"Because," she said, "this palace leads the Vex to a victory in this war."


End file.
